


Paintings and Guitar Lessons

by DuskyAutumn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Biker Gang, Bikes, Coma, Daiya doesn't die, Daiya is hella gay fight me about it, Gangs, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I promise the wait for chapters is worth it, Ishimondo is in here but it's not the main ship, Leon is a Pan Disaster, M/M, Michi Has Anxiety, Rating May Change, Rivalry, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, this is my own personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-02-04 06:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyAutumn/pseuds/DuskyAutumn
Summary: Michi never expected Mondo to take so well to him being gay, Leon never really expected to find out that he's bi and disaster one at that, it's funny how the world works and how sometimes bumping into each other at a street vendor and ordering the same food can lead to you falling in love and wanting to spend the rest of your life together





	1. Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping these two out of like nowhere and like have been using them in a rp and I just really liked how well they fit together and how they could build each other up and learn things about themselves that they hadn't known before.

Michi wasn’t exactly sure about how he felt right now, was it normal to not feel any sexual attraction to females? Was it normal to not have any attraction to them at all for that matter? Was there something wrong with him? Had Mondo messed up somehow in raising him? No that was impossible… Mondo himself swears up and down he’s straight but Michi just can’t rub off the feeling that his boss is wrong about that assumption, but still that didn’t explain what he’s feeling right now. What if Mondo hated him? What if Mondo rejected him and unclaimed him? What if he was left to live on the streets? He knows he would be able to handle it but ever since the whole thing where his ungrateful parents were killed Mondo has been the closest thing to a father figure to him and he just doesn’t want to lose that kind of bond. He took a deep breath, he was a tough biker, and in line to be leader of one of the most famous and largest biker gangs in Japan, The Crazy Diamonds, he could come out of the closet to his boss/father figure right? God… he couldn’t even come out to himself… he puts his head in his hands stifling back tears, tough men don’t cry, and he was as tough as they come… right? His resolve wavered and a tear managed to slip out but he fought back to onslaught of the rest threatening to make their way to the surface, he would not cry, not now, and not when he tells Mondo, he didn’t even cry in front of Mondo at Daiya’s funeral, he’s not going to cry over this. He takes a deep shaky breath before saying it, it’s hoarse soft whisper but he says it “I’m gay” the tension and paranoia is still there “I’m gay!” he says a bit louder this time shaking a little “I’M GAY!” he yells to no one but himself before he breaks down into tears. But their not tears of sadness but tears of joy because he felt relieved to have said that to himself and make the statement truly real, and it made it set in, yes he was gay and he’d tell Mondo because his boss/father figure deserved to know.

* * *

Leon sighed as he flopped onto his bed in his dorm, he thought he had life all figured out and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that girl from the salon but that had flopped so hard and he can’t figure out why, he thought he had done everything right. There must of been something he overlooked, or it could’ve just been fate telling him that she wasn’t the one for him, he doesn’t know, all he knows is that sometimes when he’s around other guys… he gets the urge to kiss them… and he has… once. He had been stupid enough to try and kiss Mondo because he’d been reading all the signals wrong and he guesses that’s why the girl from the salon broke up with him, it’s not that he’s gay… he just… likes dude and chicks he assumes? But is that even okay? He doesn’t know… all he knows is that he’s a disaster in every way, shape and form and he doesn’t really deserve to be with anyone the way he wants to be with them… maybe he’s bi and that’s why he likes both, even then he’s not sure on that, maybe he needs further proof. He’d have to test out his theory, but later right now he is exhausted and in need of a really good nap, and so he passes out.

* * *

He was nervous but he could do this, he had already asked Mondo if he could hang back for a moment after the last meeting for the day was dismissed, and of course Mondo had told him that he would hang back to see what he might want. “Alright, what is it that was so important that you wanted to tell me that we have to be alone for it?” Mondo askes and for a moment Michi feels like crying again but he fights it back, he can do this, he knows he can. He takes a deep shaky breath, although it’s a struggle because a panic attack is already starting to set in and he knows it is, but he does his best to fight through it “Michi…?” shit, now he had Mondo all concerned over him and that just made the panic even worse. He sucks in another shaky breath as his body shakes and the panic attack fully sets in, or atleast what he believes is just a simple panic attack, and then the next thing he knows Mondo is holding him to his chest and he is shaking like no tomorrow. He faintly registers Mondo is calling his name and asking him what’s wrong but the words are hugely muddled and and are never given even a slight chance of being processed before being forgotten in the shambles of his mind right now. The next thing he knows his feet are off the ground and it feels like he’s being carried, but everything is so muddled anything could be happening right now and he would probably never know it ever happened. He feels the familiar rumble of the bike and his back pressed against Mondo’s chest, it’s all so comforting and it calms him but he’s still wildly shaking and it’s impossible to breath correctly and his mind is still a blur of everything that’s going on. “M-Mondo…?” he finally manages and Mondo hums a “Hrmm?” at that and he hesitates for a moment before saying it “I-I’m gay…” and Mondo stifles a laugh “Yeah I know kid” he says before they’re driving down the street.


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh it seems like both Leon and Michi have a crush on each other, how is this going to play out?

Leon had slept in longer than he planned to, he had guitar lessons he needed to take after all and he really didn’t want to miss them, he pulls out his phone checking the time and groans, he would have enough time to stop and gets some food on the way there but he needed to leave the school right now. He gets up and gets dressed as quickly as he can and makes sure he looks at least halfway presentable before grabbing his guitar case and rushing out the door, he’d been working too hard on these lessons to miss out on one now because of his sexual crisis last night.

* * *

Michi sighed heavily, he needed to clear his head after yesterday… anxiety… that’s what it had been, he had an anxiety attack so severe they gave him medication for it… that certainly put a damper on his whole mood. He felt even less like a tough biker now despite Mondo reassuring him that him being gay was more biker than he is himself, but it did nothing to quell his insecurities, but he pushed past all of that because he was tougher than that at least. Or so he hoped he was… he told Mondo where he was going out and Mondo told him to be safe and he told him that he didn’t need to worry he just wanted to clear his head for a bit, and so he set off for his favorite street vendor.  
It took him some time to get to where his usual vendor is but once he got there he was greeted with the same smile he always got when he came here, “Michi! I haven’t seen you in awhile, how you been?” the vendor, whom he had forgotten the name of for like probably the tenth time in a row, asked. “I’ve been… better to say the least” he was still shocked about the whole anxiety thing to say the least, “You don’t say? What is it this time? I mean if you don’t mind me asking that is” the vendor asks and Michi offers a soft chuckle “No it’s okay, it’s just… I found out I’ve got anxiety yesterday and i’m just… not sure what to think about it. It was hard enough for me to admit to myself that i’m gay but now this… it’s a lot to handle, especially since it was so bad that they put me on so prescription medication to hopefully prevent another anxiety attack” he admits. “Ah…” the vendor falls quiet for a moment and Michi sighs letting the silence stretch on a bit longer, that was till he was ready to order but someone else had come up to the vendor’s stall at this point but he had already said his order and was completely surprised when this red headed boy ordered the same thing he gets, the exact same way, and why does he look so damn familiar? And why are his cheeks heating up? He hardly knows this guy! He’s seen him at a few meetings, he concludes that’s how he knows him but now that he was closer to the boy he could pick out that he had light freckles trailing across his nose and a dusting of them under each of his eyes , and god those eyes… those beautiful baby blues… he was now lost in them. “Jinx you owe me somethin’ to eat now” he almost whispers and the red-headed boys cheeks heat up slightly and once they’re handed their food the boy offers him his. And god that smile, it took all his willpower not to grab the kid and kiss him right now, “For my jinx… I probably won’t get to eat it anyways I’ve got to go I’ve got lessons to get to” the boys says much to fast and before he knows it Michi is holding his food and he’s running off down the sidewalk. It’s only then that he notices the guitar strapped to the kids back and how good his ass looked… he was brought of his thoughts by the vendor “You like him” and he could of swore his heart skipped a beat at that and his face was burning now. “I do not!” he spits embarrassed “Do I get to place bets on when you’ll start dating?” the vendor teases and he swears the vendor better be glad they’re in public right now and his hands are full or he would’ve decked him so hard for that comment.

* * *

Leon ran as fast as he could once he was sure he was out of sight of the blonde, why was his heart hammering like this? Why did it feel like he had butterflies in his stomach just because of the way the blonde smiled at him? God it was obvious the blonde was blushing to from how red his cheeks were, he felt like he should know him, and he does from the gang meetings he’s went to with Mondo but for the life of him he couldn’t recall the blonde’s name. And he had flushed himself hadn’t he? God he had… when the boy spoke to him… he’d given him his food just so he could get out of there, it was awkward enough knowing the blonde from the gang it would be even more awkward if he started to develop a crush on him. But… the more he thought about it… the more he knew he already had a crush on the boy but he just wasn’t aware of it till today, he wishes he could remember his name, he was going to have a very hard time focusing at his guitar lessons today…

* * *

Michi ate his food… and the boys and made his way back to the gang’s hideout and Mondo smiled at him before heading over with a boy he’s never seen before, he’s got short spiky black hair and he’s wearing this all white uniform and knee-high black boots and he’s got the sternest looking eyebrows, he he feels like he’s seen this kid before, or at least someone related to him. “Ay Michi! I want you to meet my kyoudai! Taka this is Takemichi Yukimaru my second in command, Michi this is Kiyotaka Ishimaru my kyoudai” Mondo says introducing them to each other. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yukimaru” this Kiyotaka kids says with a bow and Michi scratches at the back of his neck “There’s no need to be so formal dude ya can just call me Michi, and I guess i’ll be seein’ a lot more of ya now?” he asks and Kiyotaka sits up straight and offers him the brightest smile “Of course! My kyoudai promised me that i’d get to tag along with him to his gang meetings from now on!” he could already tell he wasn’t going to like this kid.   
The rest of the gang cleared out and Mondo had asked him to stay back so he did although he wasn’t sure what this was about, “Michi i’m goin’ to be honest with you here me and Taka are datin’ but I didn’t want to drop that whole thing on the gang so soon but you’re my right hand man and practically my son so I thought you should know” Mondo says and he nods “Okay…”. So what if Mondo had a boyfriend before he did? So what if felt horribly jealous? So what if he thinks he’s developing a crush on that cute as fuck redhead? It’s not like he’ll ever get to see him again… right? It’s not like he was stupid, he knows the boy only showed up to the meetings because he had developed feelings for Mondo but after he kissed Mondo he was woke up to the harsh truth that Mondo didn’t like him back and would prefer if the boy stopped showing up to the meetings. Now here he was trying to work out some way he could ask the boy out… and praying Mondo would let him attend the meetings again if him and the boy started dating… he swallowed thickly and thanks whatever god is out there that he took his anxiety medication today otherwise he knows he would be having an anxiety attack right now. “Michi… is everything okay? You look a bit pale… did you take your meds?” Mondo asks worried like the overprotective father figure/leader that he is and he manages a nod before replying with a shaky “Yeah” but that didn’t seem like enough to convince Mondo. “I… yeah everythin’ is okay I just… yeah I took my meds” even with the medication his words still ended up in half-sentences barely making any sense to even himself, he just hoped it was enough to please Mondo. It wasn’t, Mondo looked very unconvinced “Ya meet someone didn’t ya?” he asks and Michi swears for the second time that day his heart skips a beat and his face grows to be very warm and he wants to back away into a corner to hide. “Y-Yeah… kind of…” he admits because he knows it’s no use lying “Well come on then, give me the details!” Mondo says excitedly “Mondo! It’s none of our business! We shouldn’t snoop in his private life!” Kiyotaka barks and Mondo snickers. “I have raised the kid since he was like four years old, I have a right to snoop into his personal life” Mondo calmly answers back to that outburst. Mondo wasn’t wrong about that at least, “Ah… well… you know that redhead?” Michi asks shyly and Mondo’s face becomes one of confusion “Yeah? What about’em?” and Michi silently curses the fact Mondo didn’t say the boy’s name in his head before continuing “Well I ran into’em at my favorite vendor and it turns out he gets the same thing I do and we ordered at the same time and I called jinx and joked that he owed me food now and so when we got our food he gave me his… and… well…” his face was horribly flushed and he could feel it. And the shocked expression from Mondo was no better “No fuckin’ way!” he spits before laughing and Kiyotaka scrunches his nose “Mondo this isn’t funny, you’re not making fun of Michi simply because he’s fallen for Leon now are you?” he asks and the arguing that follows is lost on Michi as he zones in on the boy’s name, Leon. “Leon…” he mutters to himself and his spine tingles and his blush doesn’t even fade in the slightest, now he knew the boy’s name… Leon… it sounded familiar… right he was once a famous baseball player for his last school till he dropped out of baseball, Leon Kuwata. God he’s got the biggest stupidest crush on Leon Kuwata and he doesn’t even feel guilty or ashamed about it, he gently touches his lips and wonders for a moment what it might of felt like to kiss Leon, maybe he would kiss him the next time they meet up. After all romance happens like in movies sometimes… doesn’t it?

* * *

God even his guitar lessons teacher had noticed that he had gotten a crush on the blonde boy and now here he was trying to hide in his hands and wishing the world would just open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to live with this embarrassment any longer. “So, tell me who’s the lucky lady” his teacher asks and Leon wishes even harder that he could just disappear “Lucky guy…” he admits shyly and his teacher whistles “So ya swing both ways, gotcha. So tell me about the boy you’ve become smitten over” he asks and Leon huff's a groan and lets his hands fall into his lap as he looks up at his teacher “Alright… he looked about my age, blonde hair, golden eyes and… he was wearing a Crazy Diamonds jacket… I know he’s a member since… I used to attend to some of the meetings because I thought I had feelings for the leader Mondo but it turns out that it was just a passing phase. But this boy? I… I don’t want to confront him because I might do something stupid and rush things and lose my chance and… god I just didn’t need this right now... “ he admits letting all his feelings pour out. His teacher hums at that “So you’ve got a crush on Takemichi Yukimaru” he says with a smug grin “Second in command of the Crazy Diamonds and in line to be leader if Mondo ever stepped down, kid’s Mondo’s personal bodyguard when they go off and deal with rival gangs, tough little shit, gay as hell to. I wouldn’t rush off and try and start nothin’ with him until you have proof that he likes ya back, wouldn’t want to have bad blood with the Diamonds after all” his teachers suggests and he can’t help but agree, even though he knows for certain that he’s got the biggest dumbest crush on this Takemichi kid, and he is so embarrassed about it.


	3. Wrong Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets all the wrong signals from Taka and kisses him _again_ and Michi tries to figure out the best way he can see Leon again, that’s when the letter arrives

Despite his guitar lessons teacher’s warning he couldn’t stop thinking about Takemichi… Michi more like it sense apparently he preferred that over his full name, he needed to distract himself, besides he thinks he’s been hitting it off pretty well with his roommate, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Despite the fact he says he’s with Mondo they’ve been fighting an awful lot and Taka, Kiyotaka’s nickname, has thought about breaking up with Mondo, that thought delighted him because if Taka broke up with Mondo then he could ask him out! Yeah… him and Taka he liked the idea of that, after all Taka had been so nice to him and he’d given all the right signals about wanting to be with him. He’d try his luck the next time he saw Taka, sure the first kiss didn’t go as planned but this one would! He was sure it would!

* * *

However Michi couldn’t stop himself from finding any excuse to go to the street vendor where he first saw Leon in hopes he’d see him again, he had fallen hard for the redhead and it was so hard to admit that out loud. But he so wanted to just make it that much truer, like when he admitted to himself that he’s gay, he needed to do the same with this, he needed to admit out loud to himself that he’s fallen for Leon. “I love Leon Kuwata…” he muttered and his cheeks heated up so hard and he found himself baffled by how easily he said that, like he’s known it for quite some time but hasn’t let himself actually come to terms with it and now he just had. Now he really wanted to see Leon and to kiss him, but part of him was starting to get really anxious even though he took his meds and this shouldn’t be happening he startled to spiral into an anxiety attack terrified that when he finally gets to confess to Leon it will be far to late and he will have missed his chance to be with him. Then he was being brought into a hug by Mondo who tried to reassure him he would be alright but nothing calmed him, he just couldn’t handle the idea that Leon could end up with someone else other than him.

* * *

All the signals were a go, Taka had sent Mondo away when he came in that morning and he went over to Taka and things happened so fast… one moment they were talking and the next Taka was crying into his chest, and then the next telling Leon how wonderful he is. That’s when he takes his chance and kisses Taka and what he assumes is Taka wanting more, was Taka trying to shove him away, and he shoves Taka back on the bed but this felt… wrong… this felt so fucking wrong and he pulled away frowning. Taka was crying harder now “Sorry…” he muttered before bailing out of the room running a hand through his hair heading out of the school, he needed some air, there hadn’t been anything he felt when he kissed Taka this time… what had changed? And then his answer came… in the image of Michi smiling at him at the vendor and he flushed hard… of course… he had forgotten… he’d fallen harder for the blonde… for Takemichi Yukimaru… god he was fool. He needed to talk to Michi about his feelings for him, he just hoped and prayed that Michi would return his feelings.

* * *

Michi got his answer as to how he would finally see Leon again in the form of a letter… a letter inviting him to attend Hope’s Peak as the Ultimate Bodyguard, he asked Mondo if he should and all Mondo said was “Leon goes there” and he was sold. He immediately started packing and getting ready to move into the school, his heart hammering all the while, he would get to see Leon again! That brought a rare smile to his face and he wouldn’t stop the images of kissing the redhead this time and the images of holding his hand and going on dates and… and… other things he flushed hard at but was sure he’d have to wait to get, but that was okay! He was going to see Leon again nothing could make his day even better!


	4. The Kiss of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How could a simple kiss make it feel as if you’re whole world is on fire and you’re pleasantly warm and how could it make you feel as if though you could kiss those lips forever and never need to come up for air?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you guys so long without a chapter! I've been doing a bunch of irl stuff + work so I kind of lost track of time but here's another chapter just in time for Pride Month!!

Michi pulled up to the school and to say he was impressed was an understatement, he started to wonder how a kid like him could end up in a school like this, hell he was wondering how they let Mondo in as well, maybe they didn’t have as high standards as he thought they did. He has this feeling he’s going to like it here more than he thought he would, and not just because he’ll be able to see Leon again, he has a feeling he’ll like it for other reasons than just that, but that was a damn good reason to like it right now.

* * *

It was another one of those days for Leon, one where nothing particularly interesting was going to happen, or so he thought until he ran into someone in the hallway on his way back to his dorm and damn if they didn’t curse like a sailor. He doesn’t recognize the voice and doesn’t have much time to recognize the person he bumped into happened to be Michi before his lips are meeting his and god… he could tell Michi has experience kissing but the way it felt was unlike how it felt with Taka. This felt vibrant and alive and god it felt like his whole entire world had been lit on fire but he’s pleasantly warm, it also felt as if though he could kiss those lips forever and never need to come up for air and he could spend the rest of his life kissing those lips. He leans into the kiss eyes closed as he brings Michi in closer and the feeling just gets that more intense, and of course Michi kisses back with such passion he forgets where they are and that anyone could walk up on them right now.

* * *

He would have never guessed in a million years that kissing Leon would have felt anything like this but he is so incredibly glad it does feel like this because now he feels like he can never get enough. He is however a bit startled when he feels Leon’s tongue slide against his lips and he opens up willingly but fuck if he never imagined Leon had a tongue piercing or that it would feel so good to have that cool metal contrasting with the heat. And fuck there was those cold rings snaking their way under his shirt and brushing against his skin and he trembles and he’s forced to pull away panting as he look up at Leon eyes clouded over a little. At some point his hands had made their way around Leon’s neck and Leon’s hands had made their self comfortable gripping at his back, then there was a quiet silence before Michi spoke his mind finally catching up to him. “I’ve wanted to do that since the day we meet” he admits and Leon burst out in a fit of laughter that both enchants Michi and makes him flush horribly red. Then those wonderful lips are meeting his again this time Leon leading and he stares at Leon shocked, he’s never really had someone not shove him away or kiss him back like this before, it’s a nice change.

* * *

Leon gently pulls away chuckling at the site of Michi all flustered, albeit a little angry but he finds it absolutely adorable and perfect, “And I’ve wanted to do that ever since I realized I had fallen for you” he admits and Michi flushes more looking away. That worries Leon for a moment before Michi pulls him close and nuzzles into his chest and cries, that certainly wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, especially from someone part of Mondo’s gang, then there was the quiet “Thank you” and from that moment on he knew that no matter what he’d always be there for Michi when he can. And if he couldn’t he would try and make it to where he could, he never wants to see Michi cry like this ever again, and he doesn’t care what it takes to make that promise a reality, it was a man’s promise to himself and Michi.


	5. Suicide Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo attempts to commit suicide and then a few days later he ends up sending Michi to the hospital after a fight with him, Taka doesn’t understand what happened and Leon is furious with Mondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondo's suicide attempt isn't really told here so there's no need for a trigger warning other than the mention that he did attempt suicide

Leon was writing song lyrics in his dorm fondly remembering those kisses between him and Michi, they had given each other their numbers and had gone on their separate ways after the kisses figuring that it was for the best, that and Michi hadn’t even unpacked yet. He sighed fondly as he gently touched his lips still not getting over the fact that even now his still felt some of the heat of those kisses lingering on his lips when he was sure it would fade, but he’s kind of glad it hasn’t, but then he frowns when he sees Taka walk in. Taka and Mondo have been fighting a lot recently and sometimes they fight in the dorm and he’s here and he feels like he is in the middle of it at times and he doesn’t like that, especially since he doesn’t want Michi to see them fighting like they have been, he wonders for a bit if he should even bother telling Taka anything about him and Michi being together. He decides it’s worth mentioning at least so he makes his way into Taka’s dorm where Taka looks really upset so he makes sure to approach carefully “Hey Taka?” he asks and Taka looks at him sniffling “Oh hey Leon… sorry you have to see me like this… is there something you want?” he asks and Leon sighs, of course Taka would know that he wants to tell him something without him saying a word about it. “I was just curious about something… what do you think about Michi?” he didn’t even stop to think that Taka might be surprised that he calls Michi by well Michi and not his full name Takemichi, “Well I know he’s supposed to take over after Mondo leaves the gang and that Mondo raised him since he was very young, like five years old, I know that he’s been enrolled here as the Ultimate Bodyguard and that recently he’s seemed… happier although i’m not sure why” Taka says. Leon sighs “What if I told you the reason he is happier is because of me?” he waits for the hatred but Taka just looks at him surprised “You… what? What do you mean by that?” he asks and Leon is a bit surprised that Taka couldn’t figure it out “Well… we might’ve fell for each other…” he mutters and Taka face brightens a good bit and he smiles “Leon that’s wonderful! Have you told each other how you feel?” he asks. Leon smiles softly “Yeah… we have… we’ve kissed... it was… god it felt like my whole world was on fire but I was pleasantly warm and I could spend the rest of my life kissing those lips” he explains and Taka’s smile drops a bit “Oh…” then he frowns “It was fireworks for me and Mondo… like everything we were expecting out of it and more… but that was before… now all his kisses feel like are goodbye…” he muses sadly. Now Leon’s smile dropped and he felt bad for even mentioning the fact him and Michi are hitting it off so well “Hey i’m sure it’s just a phase and he’ll be back to loving you like before in no time! You should totally go to him and kiss him until it feels like fireworks again!” he suggests and Taka softly chuckles “I’ll try… thanks Leon” and with that Taka got up and made his way out and Leon went back to working on his lyrics.

* * *

Michi was roused from his sleep by his phone going off and he begrudgingly answered it, even if it was Leon calling he still wasn’t pleased about losing sleep that he really needed to catch up on after moving in to the school and getting his dorm to where he liked it, he was silently glad they apparently decided giving him a roommate would never happen. He answers the phone to a crying Leon and in an instant his anger is spiked and he’s getting dressed “Michi… you there?” Leon asks and that just fuels Michi to get ready faster, if Leon is crying he needs to find out why and who made the beautiful redhead cry like this “Yeah babe, what’s up?” he asks. Shit his brain caught up to what he said, he called Leon babe, “It’s Mondo…” oh shit now he was really furious and making his way down the hall “He… Michi he tried to kill himself” Leon finally says and then Michi runs. “That fucking idiot! Of course he would pull this shit! No wonder Taka has been so miserable and he’s been so distant! He wanted to fuckin’ try and off himself again! Not on my fuckin’ watch!” “I’m goin’ to kick his ass once he gets out of the hospital for bein’ stupid enough to pull this stupid fuckin’ shit again!” he spits into the phone. He makes it to his bike “Wait this isn’t the first time?!” Leon asks startled “Look pumpkin i’ll explain when I get there okay? I don’t wanna drive my boy and talk at the same time okay?” he says and he hears sniffling and he is that much closer to decking Mondo anyways regardless of him being in the hospital “Okay” and with that Leon hung up. He grits his teeth and starts his bike speeding down the street something he hardly ever does much anymore, but this was urgent, he could have brushed it off as another one of Mondo’s stupid attempts to take his life if Leon hadn’t been involved and is now crying because of it, the beautiful redhead shouldn’t have to cry over a stupid idiot like Mondo.

* * *

Once Michi arrived at the hospital he asked for Mondo’s room and ran back and scolded Mondo for being a fucking idiot and for getting Leon involved and that brought up the question Michi was dreading, “What the fuck does it matter if I involved that stupid fuckin’ redhead? You got a fuckin’ crush on’em or somthin’?” Mondo asks and Michi freezes up before getting really furious. “You shouldn’t involve my beloved in your stupid as want to fuckin’ die!” Michi spits and that surprises Mondo before he growls “The fuck did you call that piece of shit?” he spits “My beloved” Michi says a bit louder not backing down from Mondo, if Mondo didn’t like him being with Michi then he would just disown Mondo as his adoptive father. “Remind me to kick your ass once i’m out of here” Mondo growls out and Michi snickers “Not before I kick your ass when you get out for pulling this stupid shit and gettin’ Leon involved” Michi threatens and Mondo just rolls his eyes at him.

* * *

Leon never expected the fight, him and Michi were just spending quality time together when they bumped into Mondo and Taka and the next thing he knew fists were being thrown and Michi was getting really hurt and he was begging and pleading for Mondo to stop, it honestly all blurred together now after the fact. He had never felt so terrified in his life when he saw Michi pass out like he did, and when he caught him Michi felt like dead weight like he was barely holding on and once again he found himself crying and now begging Mondo to call an ambulance and that if he didn’t hurt he was terrified Michi wasn’t going to make it. Now he sat in the waiting room looking down at his hands waiting to hear anything about Michi, Mondo is sat beside him with Taka beside him, he won’t even look at Mondo clearly mad about Mondo hurting Michi like that, hell Leon was furious he is surprised he hasn’t decked Mondo for hurting Michi like that. And now with the information the doctor told them he’s sitting beside a hospital bed clutching Michi’s hand and crying again because they told them that he’s stable but they don’t know when he will wake up or if he ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See with Michi being as small as he is I figured he might lose this fight even though i'm sure he could take down Mondo if he wanted to, but Michi wasn't really paying that much attention to Mondo's attacks and therefore got him more times then he hit Mondo and after so much he would go down. And since he's so small compared to Mondo I figured it would be pretty easy to knock Michi out really good, plus it gives Mondo to be regretful about and it will now completely sever any kind of family bond Michi had with Mondo


	6. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon visits Michi every chance he gets, which is great because visiting hours are always starting right after his lessons and the hospital isn’t that far of a walk, even though he can’t stand to see Michi in the condition he’s in he visits him anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down yay!! I'm trying to put these out at an even pace but I have work and I have other things going in my life so i'm working around that, but the next chapter will be about their first date!!

Another successful day of lessons over with, he could actually play pretty good now, it saddened him a little that his lessons might come to an end, it gave him something to do until visiting hours opened up at the hospital, his teacher had started to notice as well. “You know you always seem so glum when you leave here and when you get here, that’s not like you, I thought you and Michi hit it off well together?” his teacher asks and he offers a small chuckle and a faint smile “We did but... “ Leon sighs, he might as well tell his teacher. “Michi is in the hospital right now and they aren’t sure when he will wake up” he explains and his teacher’s face looks so sad at that news “I see… when he awakes take him with you the next time you come to your lessons, I want to make sure he’s treating you right” and at that Leon laughed “Sure” and with that he left to go visit Michi.

* * *

To say it was painful to see Michi in such a state always felt like such an understatement to Leon, his heart always felt far too heavy with sadness whenever he came to see Michi and he would walk in to see the same sight he saw the last time he’d been here, Michi lying in the bed un-moving and unaware that he even comes to visit. He always brings his guitar and sits in the same chair every time but he is always playing a different song when he comes to visit just in case Michi can actually hear him, he doesn’t want him to get bored with hearing the same thing over and over, and sometimes he plays something he wrote. This day is one of those days, it’s been two weeks since Michi ended up here and he’s starting to run out of things he knows he can play and that makes him sad to think about, that he won’t have anything to play for him except stuff he’s already heard before. He sighs heavily stopping for a bit to get up and gently kiss Michi’s forehead before leaving the room, he always got lunch while he was here, he didn’t care if the hospital food tasted like shit, he didn’t want to bother getting anything else and it was closer than the vendor they meet at. Besides going to that food vendor always made him sad and miss Michi that much more and the vendor always gave him a sad smile when he showed up alone and he even stopped asking Leon what he wanted because he’d always get the same thing, to many things reminded him of Michi.

* * *

He was running to somewhere and he was in a panicked state and for a moment he forgot where he was going then he saw… Mondo? And he’s tied up with… oh shit Leon?! His first instinct is to run over and try to help them but then suddenly he collapses onto the floor in pain indescribable as blood pools around him and he can’t seem to bare the idea of even looking to see what happened. Part of him already feels like he knows but the other part doesn’t and that part is winning and is reinforced when a scream of agony echoed through the building their in and he doesn’t even have to look up to know that it came from Leon as everything slowly began to fade to black.  
He woke so to speak the last thing he remembers is the fight with Mondo and that horrible scream from that strange dream he had, the idea that he probably ended up making Leon cry over him getting hurt didn’t sit with him very well. He opened his eyes to blinding white and he winced but forced his eyes open anyways as he took in his surroundings as he noticed that he’s in the hospital, damn had Mondo hurt him that badly? The idea of that made him that much more angry, that and the fact that Leon isn’t here really did not sit well with him in the slightest considering he figured Leon would come to visit him if he’s in the hospital. That’s when Leon walks through the door and nearly drops the food he’s holding as he runs over and starts asking a million questions, “What do you remember? Are you okay? Are you going to do anything rash to Mondo? Has Mondo ever struck him like this before? Was this their first fight? Is this the first time Mondo has sent him to the hospital?”. “Woah slow down please” Michi tells him his head swimming trying to piece together all his answers “I remember the fight and that Mondo was pissed that I… that I had fallen for you… I am okay as far as I can tell other than my head swimmin’ at the moment but then again I just woke up and I don’t know how long I was out. I’m not goin’ to do anythin’ rash to Mondo, the man has been like a father to me, and no he’s never struck me like he did durin’ that fight, that’s actually the first time he’s ever got violent with me. This was by far not our first fight but it was our first fight over somethin’ like this… but then again I haven’t dated anyone, much less shown any interest in anyone till you… and this is the first time he’s ever got me sent to the hospital and he was the one who did the damage. I’ve been here a few times but not every time I got hurt, I can’t stand this place, plus us gang members usually never get visitors and payin’ off the medical bills is always a pain in the ass… especially Mondo’s. As the leader he gets the most roughed up a lot, as his second in command and with my sexuality I am equally as targeted… I hope that doesn’t… make you turn tail and run…” Michi says not looking at Leon expecting the worst.

* * *

Leon can’t believe this, Michi is awake and telling him more than he ever expected to come out of the young gangster’s mouth, it makes him very unsure if he should pursue being with Michi romantically or not but… seeing that defeated look on Michi’s face he got his answer. He doesn’t care what kind of trouble this gets him into, he’s willing to endure it if that means he gets to be with Michi and he gets to see him smile that wonderful smile of his once again, that and maybe one day he’ll want to spend the rest of his life with him.

* * *

“Takemichi Yukimaru you wipe that kicked puppy look off your face and you look me in the eye” Leon says and Michi does not sure why Leon wants him to do this or what’s going on “Le-” “I don’t care what kind of trouble I find myself in while I am dating you, I don’t care if I have to get blood on my hands to save you, I am not giving up on this opportunity to be with you and the opportunity to love you. Mondo may not like it but he’ll get over it once he sees how happy I make you and how happy you make me and just how well we fit together, there is nothing you can do that will chase me off, that I can promise, I love you Michi and nothing is ever going to make me change my mind about that” Leon says not giving Michi a moment to speak. He flushes hard at that looking up at Leon surprised having not expected that kind of response from him, and for Mondo and that Kiyotaka guy to walk in on Leon’s confession, he needs to act before they do. He grabs Leon by his collar and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss that Leon willingly returns and for those moments where they are kissing he forgets about everything else and gets lost in the one thing he wants, to be happy, to be in love… to make this man, Leon Kuwata, his. When they pull back from the kiss he’s pulled back to reality and is now aware of the fact Mondo looks mortified and that Kiyotaka guy looks confused and worried, “You know you can come in right?” Michi says and Mondo clears his throat making Leon notice him and he turns that lovely shade of red Michi loves to see on his face. Mondo and that Kiyotaka guy come over to the bed and Leon moves away from Michi clearly embarrassed but Mondo walks up to him and Leon looks at the ground and Michi doesn’t like the look of this. If Mondo made the wrong move Michi would be on him in a heartbeat, he wasn’t about to let anything happen to his pumpkin. That’s when he realized he just thought of a nickname for Leon and they haven’t even been dating a week yet and now it’s his turn to flush, although he’s not sure he wants to reveal the reason why.

* * *

To say Leon is scared would be an understatement, after all he doesn’t want Mondo landing him in the hospital right after Michi just woke up, “You listen to me Leon Kuwata and you listen hard, you ever upset Michi and end up breakin’ his heart the least of your problems will be my fist mettin’ your face! You got that?” Mondo threatens. Leon sucked in a deep breath although he is slightly shaking “I would never do that to my rosebud, I love him, isn’t that obvious? And he loves me! Surely you have seen how much happier he is now! It’s not like i’m any older than he is and it’s not like I have any intention of doing anything to hurt him, I actually… was thinking about taking him out on a date… but then the fight happened and then I couldn’t ask” he says standing up to Mondo. Mondo looked between him and Michi and that’s when he realizes that he just called Michi by a pet name and not by Michi which just make him that much more embarrassed, but it got Mondo to back off “Fine, you two can go on a date, but you have to let Michi drive and you have to take his bike” he says. Leon snorted mentally knowing this was Mondo’s way of trying to chase him off still “Fine, I think i’ll like the ride to the restaurant better than, my treat of wherever we go” he says smirking and he could just see how pissed that made Mondo which made him grin more, Mondo would have to get over it, Michi was his, he was the love of his life already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my looks like things between Mondo and Leon are getting heated, and just what could that strange nightmare Michi had be all about? You guys will just have to wait and see!


	7. First Date, Part 1: Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Michi go on their first date, they enjoy themselves at dinner, but that's not all Michi has planned for this first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in chapters, work and life caught up to me but here you go! I know it's short but the next one will be longer

Once Michi was released Leon was waiting for him all dressed up and Michi could swear up and down that in that very moment his heart skipped a beat and he forgot that he needed to breath to stay alive, and then there was that smile and god what that was doing to his body other than made him flush.

* * *

 

Once Leon saw Michi step out of the hospital and he saw what he was wearing he forgot about everything else in that moment, he thought he was dressed nice but Michi… he didn’t even know the gangster owned a suit this nice. He was just wearing one of the suits he’d gotten for a reason he couldn’t really remember anymore but Michi’s… god the way the gold and purple embroidery stood out on the white of the suit made his heart skip a few beats. It also filled him with this sinking suspicion of dread that all the suit had seen was a funeral, but he didn’t want to overstep boundaries already so he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Michi walks over smiling that wonderful smile of his and he loses himself once again for a moment, and then he sees Michi’s bike, wonderful and black with the most beautiful yellow roses painted on the sides. And the way Michi sat on it Leon didn’t doubt that he’d been riding for pretty much the moment he could get behind the handlebars or behind the back of Mondo, he made his way over and carefully got on, he’d be lying if he said that he’d been on the back of a bike before, because he never has, not even Mondo’s. And he’d also be lying to himself if he told anyone that when Michi starts up the bike and revs it that it doesn’t do anything to get him worked up or make him flush hard and panic a little not wanting Michi to notice. He didn’t need to be ruining the date before it could even begin!

* * *

 

Once they finally arrived at the restaurant Michi had picked out  _ and told Leon about on the way there but he honestly hadn’t heard a single thing Michi said about it the whole trip _ and he would be lying yet again if he told anyone that he was kind of sad when Michi turned the engine off to park. He awkwardly made his way off the bike still pretty flushed as he watched Michi flick out the kickstand and then dismount the bike and then turn to smirk at him, Leon swallowed hard not knowing what that smirk meant. “First time on a bike I take it?” he asks with a chuckle to his voice and that just made Leon that much more embarrassed “Y-Yeah… s-sorry” he stammered out past all the nervousness in his system, Michi let out a laugh at that and slapped him on the back, “I’s okay, we're both young and hormones are crazy at our age it happens, ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of, now come on, we still got a date to do, you promised!” he says the last line teasingly before heading towards the entrance of the restaurant and Leon hurriedly ran to catch up with him before nervously taking his hand in his.

* * *

 

Michi lead Leon to the table he had picked out and pulled the chair out for him smiling the whole time and he had to hold back a laugh at how flustered Leon got when he did that, but he willingly sat down and let Michi push his chair in and join him on the other side of the table. It wasn’t long before the waiter came over to hand them their menus before leaving them to browse the options, but Michi didn’t need to look he already knew what he wanted from this place so he decided now would be the best time to talk while Leon looked “So…” he starts off his voice trailing off because he didn’t think that far ahead. He flushes at that slightly. He really should’ve thought about  _ what _ to say before even speaking, then it came to him, “You know we never really did introduce ourselves and yet here we are on a date” he says surprisingly Leon a bit since he looked up from his menu at that. “I suppose we haven’t…” “I’ll go first! The names Takemichi Yukimaru i’s nice ta fuckin’ meet’cha!” he says grinning and offering his hand, he just couldn’t help but use the old Diamonds greeting, it was honestly to fun to say, and the reactions are always the best. There was a beat of silence before Leon broke out in laughter smiling back at him before taking his hand in his “Leon. Leon Kuwata former Ultimate Baseball Player, and yes I would say it is very nice to meet you Takemichi!” he says shaking Michi’s hand. But in all honesty Michi had zoned out at the fact that Leon had called him his full name, not Michi or Michikins or any of his other nicknames but his actual first name… it sounded so different when he said it though… it sounded…  _ right. _ He snapped himself out of that thought as Leon let go of his hand and he pulled his own hand back, they continued on with the date having fun and chatting about all sorts of things but the whole entire time there was only one thing going through Michi’s mind…  _ “Takemichi” _ ... Leon saying his name like that. He decides to take Leon to his personal stargazing area and show him why he likes that are so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: decided that i'm going to to something different for the next chapter and post-pone a certain character showing up for a bit instead of rushing them into the story line


	8. First Date, Part 2: Stargazing Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michi take Leon to his favorite stargazing area and shows him why he likes it so much and the secret that it holds, even though getting there… is a bit of a hassle and terrifies Leon at first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to apologize immediately for how short this chapter is and how long it took me to get around to tying it, and I hope that you guys like it nonetheless

He drives up to his usual place and parks his bike, and he can’t help but crack a smile “Alright get off I want to show you somethin’” he tells Leon and Leon sighs before he climbs off the bike and he follows before taking Leon’s hand in his. “Trust me you’re goin’ to love this” he says guiding Leon past the shrubs that blocked the spot from onlookers and he hears Leon gasp and he can’t hold back the chuckle that follows, that was the reaction he’d been hoping for.

* * *

Leon would have never expected the sight beyond the dingy bushes to be this beautiful, you could see so much of the night sky from here… although being so close to a cliff did scare him a fair bit, but having Michi there beside him kept him from feeling too afraid. “This is my own personal stargazin’ area, although Mondo knows about it and… Daiya had known about it they let me have it as my own little are where I could be alone, cool right?” Michi asks turning to him and smiling and his cheeks heat up. “Uh.. yeah it’s really cool…” fuck his brain wasn’t working right now, “There’s somethin’ cooler I want to show you but you’ll have to trust me okay?” Michi asks and man does his fear just get that much worse. “O-Okay…” he doesn’t want to ruin the date so he might as well see what Michi wants “Come to the edge with me” he does just that nervously bouncing though “Okay I'm goin’ to hold onto you so you’ll feel safer okay?” he nods unable to trust his mouth to reply properly due to how terrified he is right now. Michi pulls him close wrapping his arms around him tightly “No promise me you won’t scream” he says and he’s not sure he can… “I promise” he mutters before he can even think of why Michi would want him to promise that he finds out why… Michi pulls them off the cliff and they begin to fall and everything in his whole body yells at him to scream, but he doesn’t because he promised he wouldn’t, instead he decides to look around and oh… it looked like they were falling through the stars… holy shit we’re they actually falling through the stars? Was he suddenly dreaming all of a sudden? A laugh pulls him out of his thoughts, Michi is laughing “It’s beautiful right?” he asks and he has to admit yeah… yeah it is “Fuck… yeah… it’s like we’re falling through the stars” he admits and Michi grins “Yeah, it’s ‘cause of the water below, speakin’ of we’re gonna hit it soon so brace yourself!” he calls and he wasn’t lying as soon enough they hit the water. If he was dreaming surely the impact of hitting the water would of woke him, but he didn’t so he could confirm for a fact that this is all legitimately happening right now as he swims to the surface joined by Michi who hasn’t stopped smiling, “Follow me” he says swimming off towards a small waterfall that was coming out of the cliff-side somehow, he can’t help but follow the blonde. And of course it was worth it once again once he saw the beautiful cave on the other side and how it was littered with some of Michi’s things, it made him feel as though Michi is trusting him with one of his deepest secrets and that makes him all kinds of flustered. “It’s amazin’ right?” Michi asks and he can’t help but chuckle “Yeah, I can’t believe you have this place all to yourself” he says and Michi chuckles “Well it’s your place now to” he says and he looks to Michi surprised “You mean it?” he asks and Michi grins “‘Course I do, what’s mine is yours, or is that to forward of me?” he asks and he can tell Michi is a bit worried. “No! No! It’s fine! I… I mean now i’ll get to see more about you!” he says smiling at Michi who freezes up a little flushing hard shying up a bit so he decides to walk over to him, “Besides now I can do this and not get yelled at…” he says leaning in for a kiss that soon Michi returns and not long after Michi is lacing his hands into his hair as he lets Michi try to fight for dominance in the kiss with his tongue. He lets his hands wonder under Michi’s shirt feeling the blonde shiver a bit but not pull back, he chuckles at that into the kiss making Michi moan a little, he gently pushes Michi down until he’s lying on the floor and when he does Michi pulls back panicking a bit “Ah… w-wait… I don’t think…” his voice dies out but Leon gets the message “I’m not really ready for that either, we can just stick to making out” he says and that calms Michi. “Thank you…” Michi mutter before pulling him back in for another kiss, but a short one, “We should get back to the dorms… it’s gettin’ late and we need our rest” he says and he sighs “Yeah you’re right… besides I have more lessons tomorrow” he says letting the blonde up who’s still horribly flushed. “Come on i’ll show you the way back up, although it’s not as fun as the way down” Michi says and he nods following him out, even though he kind of silently hoped that they could’ve done more, but he wanted to respect Michi’s boundaries more than he wanted to make it to at least second base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter is longer than this one and I will be posting it sooner since it's already typed


	9. And Then There Was One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon finding out Leon and Mondo have been captured Michi and Taka go to save them but not everything goes as it should and only one makes it out unharmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll better buckle up, angst incoming

It was a normal day at school except that Mondo, Leon, Michi, and Taka had decided to head to the bathhouse to chill and hang out together and work through some of the issues Mondo still had with Michi dating Leon, but he was getting used to it. 

* * *

Leon snuggled into Michi’s chest breathing in his scent even though Taka was now scolding him for being so flirty out in the open because apparently they were in public, but he didn’t care since they weren’t even in the water yet, and he was cozy and that’s all that mattered to him in that moment. That was until a small fight broke out and Michi remembered that he had forgotten to take his meds, that was one thing Leon had been surprised to learn about when Michi mentioned it was that he had to take medication for his anxiety. He never expected one of Mondo’s gang members to have anxiety that badly, and then Taka opened his big mouth and mentioned he forgot to take his meds as well, another thing that surprised him was that both Mondo and Taka were now on antidepressants. He felt like the odd one out on that, like he doesn’t belong among them almost, but he always shoved those thoughts to the back of his head because he didn’t need to deal with them, not right now at least, right now he needed to just enjoy himself.

 

He would be lying if he told anyone that being left alone with Mondo like this didn’t make him nervous, but it did, and he had a right to be considering how Mondo was still very much coming to terms with him and Michi’s relationship, he _really_ didn’t want to push boundaries and hoped that Taka and Leon wouldn’t be gone for very long. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw someone come up behind Mondo and before he could warn Mondo there was a rag over his mouth, the same happening to Mondo, and the next thing he knew his world has faded to black and he can’t help but worry more about Michi than himself as his consciousness fades.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dorms Michi has just taken his anxiety meds and Taka has just taken his meds to that a thought crosses his mind, since Mondo isn’t here he’s been meaning to ask Taka what _he_ thinks of his relationship with Leon since he knows Mondo still has a lot of warming up to do to their whole relationship. “Hey Taka… can we… talk?” he asks his anxiety bubbling to the surface even though he just took his meds because he’s terrified of what Taka might think of them, “Sure son, what’s on your mind?” Taka answers and asks, he had to admit he was still getting used to being called son by Taka. “What do you think of me and pumpkin’s relationship? Is it… good?” he questions, he prepared himself for whatever Taka might answer “Of course it’s good! You two love each other very much! Just like me and Mondo! I know Mondo hasn’t really been that supportive but I want you two to know that you have my full support!” Taka says smiling at him brightly, and that lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders as he let out a relaxed sigh of relief, he had not expected that but he was glad that they at least had Taka’s support, and hopefully at some point Mondo’s. That’s when his phone goes off and he looks to see what’s up, it’s Leon calling him, he decides to answer, maybe he was calling to find out what was taking them so long? “Hello Takemichi” shit he recognized that voice, he put the phone on speaker phone “What the hell do you want Dex?!” he spits and Dex laughs “Now now there’s no reason to be so harsh, if you do I might just paint the walls with the pretty little red head right here” he says and Leon’s muffled screams can be heard as a gun is cocked. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare!” he spits and Dex can be heard moving “Or I can finally put an end to the all famous Mondo Owada, now _that_ would be something!” Dex says “Please! Don’t!” Taka pipes up clearly very terrified as he’s shaking and crying. “If you want’em back so badly you’ll come and get’em” and with that Dex hung up and the next thing Michi is doing is running out the front door of the school, he wouldn’t let anything happen to his pumpkin, he‘d rather die.

* * *

Leon had woken up to the dank, dark shabby warehouse only to pass back out again and then be woken up by cold water being dumped over his head, he tries to move around only to find out that he’s tied to a chair and he’s too tired to try and break free at the moment. He lifts his head and starts looking around, they’re in a decent sized warehouse, there’s gang members littered about everywhere and Mondo is tied to a chair beside him, he turns his attention to the person in front of him a dark tanned man, tanner than Mondo, with a huge scar running across his face and cold blue eyes looked back at him. He’s wearing a jacket that’s different from the other members so he assumes that this guy is the leader, he’d ask questions but he soon finds out that he’s been gagged and the leader chuckles, “I can’t wait for that blonde haired brat to come after you and Owada, it’ll be _so_ much fun havin’ you watch me as I slowly kill him” he says. At that he screams at the man to leave Michi the fuck alone and he’s struggling with all he’s got to get free until he feels a gun barrel get pressed against his forehead and he stops and then Dex pulls out a phone he recognizes as his own and makes a call.

To say he was terrified was an understatement, the man, Dex, had literally been inches away from ending his life, and it terrified him to no end, he couldn’t die here! Him and Michi still have so much to live for! They have their dreams to chase and lives to live! He _could not_ die here!

* * *

He had to save Leon, nothing else mattered to him other than that, it was all his mind could focus on as he rallied the gang and head off towards Dex’s warehouse not even slowing down for a second, not noticing Taka keeping pace with him on Mondo’s bike, not noticing that he has been crying the whole entire time.

Once they’re at the place he doesn’t hesitate to break in the doors and start taking out as many gang members as he can get his hands on, especially when he sees Leon and how terrified his poor pumpkin is, his argue to get to Dex only gets stronger, the asshole needed to pay! He hardly notices anything as he makes his way through the members finally reaching Dex and decking him in the face as Dex laughs and catches him in the ribs with his elbow and he coughs losing his fight for a moment but only for a moment before he’s trying to trip Dex on to have Dex grab his ankle and slam him to the floor and stomp on his chest. He can hear Leon’s muffled screams at the fight as he coughs blood this time, still refusing to give in he kicks up kicking Dex straight in the nuts sending the man reeling off of him and giving him the opportunity to get up and knee him in the jaw sending him to the floor. He’d make the bastard pay! He punches Dex in the face with all of his strength sending blood flying smirking at that as he does it again and again before Dex catches his fist and twists his hand to where he dislocates his wrist and he lets out a sharp cry of pain giving Dex the opportunity to get him off. He pulls back roughed up and tired but refusing to give in as he stands his legs shaking as Dex stands to a smirk playing across his face, but he didn’t noticed going in to punch Dex again he felt it… no… god fuck no… he feels it shift sliding up and he feels blood pour out of his mouth as he coughs and chokes his insides being torn to shreds… god fuck no! It was like that sickening dream but worse, “Michi!” a cry comes from Leon’s direction but he can’t see him, his vision is blurry and he touches a hand to the wound after Dex had pulled back saying something he didn’t catch as his world fades to black and he collapses to the ground.

* * *

No! That’s all his mind could scream as he watched Dex plunge a knife into Michi’s stomach and how Michi froze up afterwards giving Dex the chance the pull the knife up cutting Michi open and he felt like he was going to be sick. Blood had come out of his rosebud’s mouth and he panicked “Michi!” he had called, that's when Dex remarks "About time I finally put an end you to you Takemichi Yukimaru" he says with a laugh. He watched as Michi slowly fell to the ground not long after Dex had pulled away and he felt his heart drop. No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! He **could not** lose Michi like this! They hadn’t even had a chance to properly form their relationship or anything! He couldn’t lose him now! He watched in a dazed horror as Taka seemed to appear out of nowhere, his eyes blazing and his hair white, he had pinned Dex to the ground only to have the gun put to his forehead, but it seemed Taka didn’t care as he broke Dex’s wrist making him let go of the gun as Taka had the knife covered in… thinking about it made him want to throw up again, that and the fact he had only now noticed he had been untied at some point, he quickly ran to Michi’s side, blood was already pooling under the smaller teen and he felt his heart sink even lower as he thought it might be too late “Oh god.. I’m so fucking sorry rosebud…” he sobs “Leon move your ass you need to apply pressure to the wound to stop fuckin' the bleedin'! For fucks sake do somethin'!” Taka yelled at him knocking him out of whatever state he had been in as he quickly took off his jacket and pressed it to Michi’s wound still crying like crazy, he could worry about his ruined jacket later, right now the love of his life needed him. He hears Dex scream and laugh and say something to Taka but he doesn’t hear it, he's far to focused on trying to keeping Michi alive to pay the scene playing out not far from him any mind, that is till a gunshot goes off and he looks up surprised to see _Kiyotaka Ishimaru_ of all people holding a fucking gun to Dex’s head! Leon concludes that Taka had shot him and his blood runs cold, he’d never look at Taka the same way again.

It took awhile but eventually they had managed to get Michi and Mondo to the hospital and a bit of convincing from Leon for Taka to get checked up since he’d gotten a nasty wound on the back of his shoulder checked out. And even though he was the only one who made it out without physical scars, the mental ones would haunt him for the rest of his lifetime… but for now he would just have to wait… wait for his rosebud to hopefully wake up from his coma.

* * *

It’s cold and dark and he has no idea where he is, but then a scene appears before him of his pumpkin in some kind of trail and they’re saying… he killed someone? What the hell? His pumpkin would never take the life of another person! They start presenting evidence and putting together a story that just made his pumpkin more and more guilty and his he feels like he’s going to throw up. His pumpkin would never… then the voting starts and the correct answer is… Leon Kuwata! He screams but no one seems to hear him, he begs and pleads for them to let him go, that he had a valid reason for killing! He was just trying to save his own life! Please! They can’t take him away! No! A chain appears and clamps around his pumpkin’s neck and he can’t stop the tears, the next thing he knows his pumpkin is being dragged away and he’s running after him, in hopes to maybe catch him and stop all of this madness perhaps. His pumpkin is strapped against a pole and a gate appears between them keeping hm from reaching him. He can’t help but scream some more, still begging, and still pleading for all of this to stop. That’s when he has to watch it happen… at first it’s one but soon many more follow… baseballs… fuck he’s going to be sick again… his pumpkin is being pelted with them and he losses his nerve to watch it sinking to the ground refusing to look back up and see the horror before him. And when he does decide to brave looking up the scene has changed and it’s Mondo on trail this time… fuck please tell him Mondo didn’t murder someone to! But he did… same answer… the guilty party is… Mondo Owada! Fuck, that Kiyotaka guy is lossing it and he just stands there watching it all play out, that’s till… _the vote wasn’t unanimous tough!_ Kiyotaka had voted for himself… fuck he feels sick again. This time when the chain shows up and drags them away he doesn’t run after them his stomach churning in knots to much for that and the idea that he’d have to watch them die almost stopping him from following. They’re both tied to Mondo’s bike and sent into a cage and god fuck… were they… melting?! He looks away throwing up, he cant take much more of this… what else would be next? Would he be next? Fuck he hoped not… he shakily makes his way back to his feet and prepares himself for the next scene before looking in the direction he’s seen the last two and his heart drops… no… not this again… god fuck no he can’t deal with this again! He closes his eyes wishing the scene away only to open his eyes to find himself closer to it and he panics, no please god why. Wasn’t living through that night once punishment enough? The way Mondo looked… the way his makeup had been completely ruined… the way… fuck he was going to throw up again, he closed his eyes again, he couldn’t face Mondo on this night again… not with the way the man had broke down… not with the way he had to hold Mondo back from stopping the doctors from hauling… he threw up again. He hoped and fucking prayed the next time he opened his eyes and looked up he wouldn’t be there at that night anymore, living through it a second time was not one of the things he wished to do… he opened his eyes and looked up only to be greeted with the sight of the person he’s been avoiding trying to look at in the last vision, and he screamed, he is covered in blood and the bruises from that night and he’s fucking _smiling_. He scrambled to his feet and runs away from him, away from the guilt, away from the hatred, away from one of the people he considered a parent to him after his were gone. He runs until he runs into something and he looks up to see what it is and his heart drops, it’s a headstone… _with his fucking name on it_ … no! No he can’t be dead! He just can’t be! His pumpkin still needs him dammit! He can’t die! Not yet! He can’t stop the tears as he watches his pumpkin approach and kneel before the grave placing yellow roses on it “I know they don’t really mean anything about grieving but… they were your favorite so…” his pumpkin’s voice trails off and he’s crying harder now. This just cannot be happening! He throws himself at his pumpkin only to phase through him and that’s when his anxiety starts to bubble to the surface, no… his breathing hitches and the tears are flowing, no… and then his pumpkin is crying… NO! He screams at the top of his lungs begging for this to stop, pleading for it to all just end, he can’t take anymore of this… he just can’t! He closes his eyes once more curling up on the floor sobbing harder than he ever has before his breathing uneven and his chest hurting, he just wants to stop hurting, he just wants to see his pumpkin again… to see him smile again… to hear his laughter… he wants to be anywhere but here… he forces himself to open his eyes one last time, but this time it’s a struggle to open them and his head feels numb and he can’t process any thoughts, his limbs also feel super heavy as he manages to get his eyes open enough to take in the sight before him. He’s in the hospital that much was obvious by all the whiteness and the sound of a heart rate monitor and the IV drip he’s hooked up to, but it took him a minute to realize that there’s also a blood bag hooked up to him, what the hell had happened? That’s when he recalls feeling the knife stab into his stomach and how Dex had cut him open a bit and fuck that really made him feel sick so he stopped thinking about it, instead he focused on scanning the room till his eyes land on Leon, his pumpkin, fast asleep in the chair beside his bed holding his free hand. There’s dark rings under his eyes and he can’t help but wonder just how long he’s been out for, he feels guilty for being the cause of his pumpkin not getting his proper amount of sleep, but now that he was awake he’d make sure that he did, no matter how much he fought against it. He sighs looking down at himself frowning at the bandages covering his stomach, they covered from his navel to his ribs, god had Dex really gotten him that badly? He didn’t have long to ponder over it before a nurse came in and looked shocked “Oh Mr. Yukimaru you’ve finally woke up!” she says “How…” god his throat hurt and his voice was weak from lack of use, she frowns “A month…” a whole shit ton of guilt hit him like a sack of bricks and he felt absolutely horrible, he’s been asleep for a whole month?! God… “We... “ she sighs “During the surgery your heart… stopped… we got it restarted and did what we could for the damage… we had to replace a few organs but… you pulled through… barely… even after all of our efforts you were in a comatose like state… your body was here but your mind… wasn’t…” she explains gently. Fucking hell… he had… god he had died… he had fucking died! He pales at the news clearly surprised “But… through it all he” the nurse nods to Leon “stuck with you through it all and refused to lose hope, he kept saying over and over again about how his Michi… _his Takemichi Yukimaru would_ ** _never_** leave him like that…” she smiles fondly and he does to… that sounded _exactly_ just like his stubborn ass pumpkin. “Anyways I've come to remove your bandages, are you okay with that?” she asks and he takes a deep breath before nodding, he wants to know how bad it is, she offers a meek smile before coming over and slowly removing the bandages till the scar beneath them is visible and fuck… it’s fucking hideous… it runs from just above his navel to just under his ribs and it’s jagged and huge and just… disgusting to look at, he hates it. He hates everything about it, how it happened, what it did to him, how it hurt his pumpkin, how ugly it looks, just fucking everything about it! He frowns deeply, now he’d have a permanent reminder of how _he is supposed to be dead right now_ and that stings. “Here” the nurse offers him a shirt “Since it looks to be all healed up it should be okay for you to wear shirts over it now” she says and he nods taking the shirt and sliding it on thankful he doesn’t have to see the hideous scar beneath it anymore for now. She smiles and leaves and not long after is when his pumpkin finally starts to stir.

* * *

He feels like shit, but he supposes that’s because he’s barely gotten an ounce of sleep since they had finally let him into the room they were keeping Michi in and he insisted he should get to stay there at night and how he basically forced himself to stay awake night after night, hoping and praying that Michi would wake up soon to no avail. He figures he’ll just go about his day like he usually does, that’s until he notices the sight before him… Michi sitting up in bed wide awake smiling at him “Good mornin’ pumpkin, sorry to have kept you waitin’ for so long” he says his voice weak and rough but it was still enough to make him flush. And then he broke out in tears and tackles Michi in a kiss obviously surprising the blonde at first but he eventually kisses back and he chuckles at that pulling back, god he missed the taste of those lips and the resulting fire of their kisses. Their eyes meet and god, what he wouldn’t do to keep the man they belonged to from ever scaring him like that again, because he’s not sure if he could handle something like that ever again and he hopes and prays he never has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Kiyondo Ishida showed up, couldn't resist sliding him in here somehow  
> I also thought the idea that Michi having a nightmare about the executions would be fun and to put my own little twist one them! that and to have him think about something that will be coming up in the next chapter, go ahead and take your guesses as to what he witnessed~


	10. Daiya's Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michi visits Daiya’s grave and Leon does his best to comfort him during the visit, and he tries to find out what exactly happened to Daiya, he feels like he deserves to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for how short this is but I felt like it worked well as a shorter chapter

Michi walks towards the familiar headstone crouching down and placing the flowers on it “Hey Daiya… it’s been awhile…” he starts feeling stupid, why had he come here again? Oh yeah it’s the anniversary of his death… god he can’t believe it’s that day again… then again he did spend a whole month in a coma. “I… brought someone I thought you should meet…” he says and that was Leon’s cue to join Michi at the grave, he can’t even bare to look at Leon right now, “His name is Leon… you would probably would recognize the name from way back… back when he was interested in Mondo but… he’s with me now and god… I love him so fuckin’ much… I wish you could see us together… see how happy he makes me…” he says tearing up. He feels Leon’s hand on his back gently rubbing it in an effort to try to comfort him, it does little to help, “I…” he words die out as he sobs hard clutching at the ground “I’m so fuckin’ sorry…” he mutters and Leon sighs “You know… I was never told about what happened to him…” he says and he freezes up a bit. God he really didn’t want to talk about that night but… Leon deserved to know what happened that night… at least what really happened that night. He takes a deep breath before he begins “Daiya had made an announcement that he was goin’ to retire… it all took us by shock… especially Mondo since the gang would go to him once Daiya stepped down… well… the night of Daiya’s retirement party Mondo challenged him to a race… well Daiya agreed and I was to be the one to follow and see who won so that way no one could come back and lie about it… well… Mondo was lossin’ and… he pulled into the other lane to try to get ahead of Daiya… that’s when…” he takes a shaky breath. “That’s when a truck comes out of nowhere, horn blarin’ and… fuck… give me a minute” he had to force himself to calm down, he had to do this, he had to tell Leon, “D-Daiya pushed Mondo out of the way… he… he was hit… and… fuck… Mondo raced over to him… he… he was covered in blood and starting to bruise, and by the time I reached them… he… he was already gone… and Mondo… Mondo lost it… it wasn’t long before the ambulance showed and I had to pry Mondo away and hold him back while they checked Daiya’s condition even though we both knew he was gone… they told us anyways and muttered some half ass apology as they put him in a body bag and hauled him away… I told Mondo he had to be honest with the gang… that they deserved to know the truth and if he didn’t tell them, I would…” he paused for a moment. “They didn’t say anythin’ after he told them… but a lot of tears were shed and farewell messages whispered… and even after that… they’d sometimes bring up the good memories of Daiya in an effort to cheer Mondo up… to help him not lose hope… thankfully it worked… for the most part… he still blames himself though… and I do too in a way… I… I could’ve done  _ something _ other than just ride behind them and watch it all play out… maybe Daiya would still be here if I had…” he says falling silent. Jumping a little when he feels a pair of familiar freckled arms wrap around him and a face nuzzled into his neck “I’m sorry that happened rosebud I really am but… I'm glad you’re here… and I'm sure he’s smiling down at us right now happy to see that both you and Mondo are moving on in your own ways and finding love and making lives for yourselves despite what happened” Leon says and he bursts out in tears and turns around burying his face into Leon’s chest sobbing, not because he was sad, no, because Leon was absolutely right, even though the pain of the night still lingers with him to this day he hasn’t stopped moving forward and letting himself get better and move past it and making something of himself, and he has this wonderful man before him right now to be there to remind him when he really needs it the most and he just cannot be thankful enough for him. Their lips meet once again in a kiss that made him feel as though he’s burning but pleasantly warm at the same time, and no matter how many times kissing this beautiful man… his everything… his pumpkin… his Leon Kuwata… he’d never get used to it, or at least he hoped not to because of just how secure the feeling made him feel inwardly and outwardly and just how it reminded him how much he loved, and needed Leon in his life, and how much he hoped this would never end and they’d spend the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided it would be pretty neat if Michi had witnessed the accident and made Mondo tell the gang the truth about what happened  
> also the next chapter is pretty lengthy to make up for the shortness of this one i promise

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a full length fanfic on these two because I am trash for this ship, but I have a tendency to abandon fanfics halfway through so here's to hoping I finish this!


End file.
